Two sides of the same Person
by xxxPureRosexxx
Summary: Alice manages to avoid Peter but what happens when she runs in to a devious red head that always seems to take advantage of her no matter what she's doing or her situation at hand? JokerxAlice one-shot summary not so good


**Hey! I'm back with another story hopefully this can get a bit longer then the last…maybe…..no promises anyway here is a JokerxAlice one-shot hopefully this will turn out the way I want it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Alice my dear wait!" Peter shouted at the foreigner who continued to walk away from the stalker, rabbit-eared man. "And why should I?" Alice called back over her shoulder not once turning around to face Peter White. He caught up to the girl grabbing her wrist "Please Alice why won't you stay at the castle? Why do you continue to stay with that unsociable man Julius?"

She turned around to face the man knowing that he won't let go of her until she gave the roleholder an answer. "Because I like staying at the Clover Tower with Julius, Grey, and Nightmare they're much better company then you'll ever be." Shocked at her words Peter's grip loosens giving the outsider a chance to escape his death grip before running off into the woods.

Alice continued to run until she notice that he wasn't following her anymore she slowed to a walk sighing in relief that he hadn't bother to follow the girl. Taking more notice in her new surroundings the blue-eyed maiden started to wonder what part of the forest she stumbled in not recognizing the place. Looking around more the girl was still in a stump on the new place she discovered.

"Hello Alice it's good to see you again." Jumping at the noise Alice turned around to be face to face with White Joker sighing again in relief she calmed herself down before answering him. "Hey White it's nice to see you too so this is another part of your forest I'm guessing?"

"Of course it is you slut what f****** else would it be?" Black Joker cursed from inside the mask again Alice rolled her eyes at his remark. "Hey Black nice to hear your colorful language again." She shot back at him. "F*** off b***." He said again in his colorful language he oh so loved to use the foreigner laughed at his comments use to his cursing by now.

"Anyway miss what brings you here to my forest?" White said interrupting their conversation she turns her attention back to White trying to tune out Black's ever growing language. "Sorry I was running and hiding from Peter, but I guess I came into your territory my mistake. I'll leave now so you don't have to worry about me it's not dark yet so I will make it back to the tower before then."

Turning to leave the forest the blue-eyed girl started to leave when the forest melted before her eyes revealing the prison taking its place. "And who said you could leave hore?" Alice turned to see Black leaning against the prison wall in his usual warden clothes looking at her with an awful look only he could pull off. "What do you mean by that?" He groaned as he came off the wall moving closer to her. "Are you really that stupid?" The warden questioned up close to the foreigner's face inches away. "Please Black refrain from scaring the poor miss." White said putting his hands on her shoulders.

Black grunted before lifting up her chin this caused Alice to blush ever so slightly, but not so much. "And if I were not to?" He leaned closer his hot breath was felt off the outsider's face causing her blush to deepen. "Then I might have to join you as well." The jester replied nibbling at her earlobe this caused the maiden to shriek at the sudden touch. Before she could react to it Black crashed his lips to hers catching her off guard as White moved down to her neck.

Alice caught in the middle of both of the Joker's intention for her from the start her mind started to grow dizzy since they were both kissing her. Her legs gave out if White wasn't holding her she would have fallen to the ground by now. Switching parts White began to kiss her as Black moved about her neck leaving marks that wouldn't please the girl once she finds them. Not being able to take it for much longer Alice pushed at the men trying to get out, but that only tighten their grip even more, they fell to the ground the foreigner sitting in the warden's lap as both Jokers continued.

The young girl didn't know what to do on one side of her was a supposedly good, kind man that always seemed to make her feel better when she needed it most at what ever happen to her. Then on the other side was a foul mouth man that could cuss her out until she learn many new words the outsider never even heard of, but his presence was ever reassuring to her. But would it have matter what she did they are both the same person just with different personality unique to themselves for their own nature.

A gun shot was heard throughout the prison Black and White stopped clearly hearing the shot they looked over to see Peter pointing his gun at them. "Release my Alice now." His voice dark and red eyes having a look on them that will kill anything in his way. Realizing that their grip loosen Alice got out of their grip running out of the prison for dear life. "Alice wait!" The rabbit-eared man's look fading as a look of worried replaced it as he followed the young maiden out.

Both men got up off the ground watching to two run off. "Tch…that stupid man ruined our time with the f****** girl." Black's colorful language coming back as they were alone White just smiled before turned to go back to his circus. "Don't worry Black she will return to us whether she knows of it or not. You must be willing to wait longer then need be." His last words faded before he as well left the prison Black scowled as his twin left. "You better be right you f*****."

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Alice slowed down as she came into view of Clover Tower her heart still racing after her encounter with the Jokers. Calming down she willed herself to go inside making sure she looked alright the doors opened before she touched them showing Ace looking at her.

"Alice! Hey your back." He said with his goofy grin on his face making her stomach drop. "Hi Ace did you finish your job with Julius for the day?" "Yup I was about to leave would you like to come to the castle with me?" The maiden's stomach dropped even more at the thought of running to Peter again or worse the Jokers….wait what? Why should I be worrying about seeing them? Alice thought a slight blush rising on her face shaking her head the brunette return her attention back to the ruby-eyed man who hasn't looked away from her the whole time.

"Sorry Ace not today maybe some other time." She replied showing a small smile before pushing passed him going into the tower. Julius notices Alice pass his office heading to her room. "Alice come here please." He asked not looking up from his work the outsider returned to his office. "There something you need Julius?" The clockmaker looked up slightly seeing Alice standing there. "Actually just wondering what's wrong you usually greet me when you return." He stated looking back at his work saying that made her blush as both Jokers passed her mind no! Not them again why do they keep popping up in my head?

"Umm sorry Julius I was a bit distracted here let me make you some coffee to repay you." The brunette left the room not waiting to hear his answer rushing to the kitchen Alice took out the stuff needed to make the coffee. Her mind lost in the thoughts of Black and White they were dangerous, people she shouldn't be around…..yet she was drawn back to them. The maiden touched her lips where they both kissed her they formed into a small smile.

"Maybe I'm crazy then for wanting to be around such dangerous roleholders them being two sides of the same person." She said before returning to Julius with his coffee.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Phew that's done and it was longer then last time yah! Originally this was going to be a PeterxAlice one-shot, but it turn into a JokerxAlice fic oh well I'll get to him eventually hope you like this please tell me anything that can help me improve with my writing in any way!**


End file.
